The present invention relates to a lubrication system for a rotary-piston internal combustion engine that includes a casing comprised of two side parts and a piston housing or cover part that has a trochoidal surface; a shaft passes through said casing and supports an eccentric about which a multi-cornered piston moves or orbits on roller or needle bearings.
In such engines, the bearings of the eccentric and the gears of the synchromesh are lubricated by cooling oil or by the intake air, essentially without quantitative metering or dosing, which above all requires that the working chambers be sealed against oil penetrating from the bearing and the gear space; in addition, the oil consumption is very high.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to achieve a controlled and quantitatively dosed lubrication of the bearings of the eccentric and of the synchromesh gear.